To Save Nutaku World, You Must Fuck Everyone!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto thought that he have a crazy life until he decide to celebrate a night out with his friends then wake up in a bed and face a very bizarre situation that really top it all. "Naruto, to save Nutaku World, you must fuck everyone!" That is so ridiculous because he have to go around and recruiting women into his harem with help of others from different world, with new weird power


**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

**I present you one of the latest story, To Save Nutaku World, You Must Fuck Everyone! A Naruto x Nutaku smut crossover fanfic with 75 characters from different sources.**

**That is one without cheating, by the way.**

**If you don't like the concept of this story or anything else in this story, please leave. No one is forcing you to read it and you chose to read it by your own will. You have been warned so don't yell/scream/whatever and just close the tab/hit back button.**

**All characters in this story are 18 and above, despite their appearances.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Warning: Shapeshifter, incest and etc. Very ****ridiculous!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Nutaku and everything in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?**

* * *

The first thing that greets Naruto was a massive headache when he wake up and he rub his forehead with squirted eyes as a groan escape his lips. 'Damn hangover…How much did I just had?' The last thing Naruto remember was that he went out with his friends and bunch of people to celebrate his candidacy for the next Hokage and he did drink a lot before the blackout. 'I hope I don't do anything crazy after that.' The blonde decide to go back to sleep as his hand return back to his side…Only to touch a soft flesh and a soft moan reach his ear before his eyes snap open. '…Oh fuck! Did I just have a drunken one-night stand?' He sweated heavily as he stare at the ceiling…A unfamiliar ceiling, 'Oh kami, oh kami! Don'tletitbestranger,don'tletitbesomeoneIknow!' His trembling eyes slowly gaze down to his right side, 'Don'tletitbestranger,don'tletitbesomeoneIknow!' His eyes land on a familiar face and it was…

"Mm…" Hinata Hyuga moaned softly in her sleep and Naruto paled when he saw that she was completely nude…And covered in white fluids.

'HOLY FUCK, DID I…' Naruto's face paled more when he feel another arm throw itself across his stomach from another side and his head slowly rotate around to see Hanabi Hyuga, who is also nude and covered in fluids. 'FUUUUCK! I AM SO FUCKING DEAD! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!' Suddenly, he feel some movement on his legs before something rub up against his morning wood and the sweating blonde can't help but to tilt his head up to be greeted by black ass with oozing white fluids from both lower holes as his large member rest between its buttocks. 'WHO THE FUCK DID I JUST SLEPT WITH?!' Naruto carefully sit up to peek at the person on his legs while trying not to wake the girls up and his eyes widened at the face, 'Is that Karui?!' The said kunoichi was snoring, also covered in his fluids and he can see some spill out of her mouth. 'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, I AM A DEAD MAN!'

"Oooh…" He suddenly hear another voice moan softly and Naruto's head whip around to see Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka lying on Tsuande, sleeping and in same stage like the first three girls, and he spot Ayame next to them, sleeping on her face with her rear up in air as the cum oozing down her legs.

'FUUUUUUUUUCK!' The blonde man now know he's going to die in a very painful way and he can't believe he just have sex with seven wo…He froze when he notice something else from the corner of his eyes and he slowly turn his head around to be greeted by nearly seventy women in many compromising positions, all nude and their bodies were littered with white fluids. '…WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!' Naruto wailed mentally with gawking expression as he don't recognize them from anywhere, 'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!'

"Ah, you're finally up!" A voice chirped happily, causing Naruto's head to whip around with widened eyes to see an attractive busty woman with long black hair and…Is that rabbit ears coming out of her hair?!

"W-W-Who…?" Naruto stuttered.

"Of course you don't remember everything since you and everyone else were so drunk for whole week." The woman giggled, "My name is Louise Carott, dear."

"…W-Wait, a week?!" He uttered dumbly, how can you be drunk for a whole week?! Did he drink something stronger? Did someone roofied him many times? Did…

"Yup, everyone took these strongest alcohols in one shot…" Louise pointed to a pile of large empty bottle of some unknown alcohol, "Despite the fact that I warned you all about how strong it is enough to keep people drunk for week if consumed in one go. Then we end up fucking for one week straight…" She shivered happily as if she's going to climax at the thought of it, "Oooh, what a best week it was…"

"…I…I…You…We…What?" Naruto stuttered with red face, "R-Really? I…We…I-I-Is that a prank?"

"I know you were gonna say that." She laughed lightly before she click a remote clicker and a screen pop down from the ceiling then it start to play something. "It's good thing we made sex tape on the very first day."

"A sex what?" He uttered, his eyes glued on the screen to see Louise's face up close to the camera before she step aside to show himself stumbling onto a bed with many women, who all appear to be so drunk.

"_I caaaaan't waaaait to fuuuck you." Hinata slurred as she pawed at Naruto's pant, "Taaaaake it off…"_

"_Ooookay!" Naruto unzipped his pant then whip his erected member out, falling backward on his rear with few stumbles. "Theeeere, it's oooout…" He stripped with a drunken giggle then look up to the group, "Waaaait, I'mmm nakeeeed annnnd yooooou're noooot…"_

"_Dooooon't wooooorry, Naaarutooo!" Sakura took her clothes off with few fumbles as everyone remove their clothes, "There! Leeet's goooo dooooo it!"_

"_Mmmmme firsssst!" Ayame barely take one step before she trip down on his groin, immediately deepthroat Naruto's cock then bob her head right away and all women clumsily pile up on Naruto then make out with each other slobbery._

"I even add some highlights in it." Louise grinned to the gawking blushing blonde as he watch the ongoing sex on the screen, can't believe it.

"…H-H-How many did I…?" Naruto stuttered as the blonde on screen suddenly thrust into Louise's maidenhood from behind in doggy style position while the drunken women cheer him on, "…H-H-How many girls in this room…?"

"Excluding us, seventy-five." The bunny woman smiled before she glance at the screen to see Naruto release his seed inside her then her stomach slowly enlarge, "Ah, I can't believe you knock me up on the first try." She giggled as the confused blonde man's head whipped back and forth between her and screen, "Then two more times. You have no idea how happy you made me."

"H-H-How…" The blonde man stared at her, completely at loss. "H-How is that possible? W-What…"

"Because I'm a bunny girl, silly." Louise answered with a giggle as if it's a normal thing, "Everyone knows that rabbits multiply faster."

"_Ooh, hold on!" Louise on screen waddled out with large belly, "I'm going to give birth, be right back."_

"_I'm coooooming wiiiiiith you!" Tsunade stumbled out, "I'm a dooooooctor!"_

"You should have seen your face when I come back with Rabbi." The bunny woman giggled as she clicked her remote control again.

"…W-W-Who?" Naruto blinked dumbly as the video fast forward up to part where Louise and Tsunade return to the room with a young attractive woman with chocolate skin, long sliver flown hair and blue rabbit ears.

"_Naruto-kun, meet our daughter, Rabbi!" The bunny women on screen gestured to the black bunny girl happily._

"_Hiya, dad!" Rabbi grinned and Naruto stared at her with groggily blinks while a redhead ride him wildly before he look at his hand then at Louise._

"_Whhhhy…" The blonde on screen opened his mouth with raised eyebrow._

"_Oh, because of one of the genetic traits those Nutaku women possess." Louise replied as if she know what he was going to ask her about, "Some children will look different from their parents when they are born. For example, you fuck and knock up a random Nutaku woman with wolf trait and she can give birth to child with draco trait."_

"_Annnnnd wwwwwhy…" He opened his mouth again._

"_There are some Nutaku women who can give birth to a child that'll aged up to their prime within few hours physically and mentally, they gain all knowledge from their parents." The bunny women replied._

"_Annnnd I ruuun DNA tesssst, whiiiich prove yoooou to be the faaaather!" Tsunade threw a folder at Naruto then crawl back on the bed, "She's issss twenty-oooone and haaave all college-level knoooowledge!"_

"…" _Naruto looked at the folder before he look up to the bunny women with a bright smile, "Thaaaat maaaaaaake sense!"_

'NO, IT DON'T!' The blonde stared at himself with a twitching eyebrow until he notice three folders next to him on a table then he pick them up to read the result and to his shock, it's all legal…Add one more thing to boggle his mind, how does Tsunade do it properly while drunk?! "…I-I'm a father?" He sputtered in shock, "…A-And who are Alice and Hari?"

"Our daughters." Louise chirped, "Hari is our youngest, eighteen right now. Alice's twenty."

"…I have three daughters now?!" Naruto gaped, that gotta be some twisted and fucked-up joke!

"_Mm, dad, can I join?" Rabbi licked her lip on the video, causing the blonde to whip his head up to the screen with widened eyes._

"_What do you say, dear?" The new mother of bunny girl smiled widely as she placed hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Give her the first and best fuck of her life ever?" The drunken blonde stared at them with few blinks._

"_Ooh, let her join us!" Someone in the group giggled drunken and all women agreed while egging him on._

"…_HELL YEAH!" Naruto flashed a thumb-up with stupid grin, "Come on up, Rabbi-chan!"_

"_COMING!" Rabbi hopped on with a predatory grin._

"…Oh my kami…" The gawking blonde stared at the scene with widened eyes and twitching eyebrow, he really want to punch his drunken self's face in for accepting everything right off the bat until he realize something. "…Wait, what's Nutaku?"

"Oh, the name of my homeworld, the world we are in right now." Louise replied with a smile as he looked at her oddly, "I possess ability to travel between dimensions, that's how I bring you and everyone here…However, it's a one-way travel and I used all of my power up for good."

"…S-So we're stuck here?" Naruto dropped his jaw with widened eyes, he really don't know how to feel about it at this moment because of everything.

"Mmm, yup." The bunny woman fast forward the video to a part where everyone were lying around and he thought it was over until a pink-haired buxom woman pop up with bunny ears.

"_Ooh, I know!" The pinkette bunny girl gasped with wide grin before she hold up a strange shaped food, "We can spice things up by have you eat it!"_

"Who's she and what's that thing she's holding?" He can't help but to ask as he pointed to the video.

"Our daughter, Alice." Louise answered, "And what she's holding is a Demon Vegetable, a vegetable that grant the eater a unique ability." The bunny women said the same thing on the video when some women asked about it.

"_Aaaand it rob hiiiim ability to swwwwwim?" Someone asked offscreen._

"_Nope, that isn't Devil Fruit or One Piece world." The young brunette bunny girl giggled._

"…And that's Hari, right?" Naruto muttered dumbly.

"Yup." The smiling bunny woman replied.

"_What isss it and whaaat kinnnnd of pooower do I gggget if I eat it?" Naruto asked curiously._

"_It's a legendary Shape Vegetable!" Alice explained eagerly, "Once consumed, you will become a unique shapeshifter! You can transform into anything and anyone you want and it's solid and real, unlike your henge! But that's not all! You can manipulate and transform your body part into whatever you want it to be! For example, you want your right hand to transform into a blade, it will! Switch your gender? You can! Be a monster? You can! Your fantasy will become reality! BUT WAIT! You will also gain a ability to manipulate and transform the others! Like for example, a girl ask you to give them a bigger tit, done! Change their hair colors? Done! However their transformation only last for two to three hours if left alone."_

"…_Sure, I'll eaaat it!" The drunken blonde nodded as the grinning bunny girl hand it over to him and he ate it whole. "…I doooon't feel annnny difference?" He looked over himself groggily, "Does itttt work oooor not?"_

"_Yes, you have the power now." Alice grinned, "Think of something you want to transform into."_

"_Oooh, whaaat shooould I tuuurn into?" Naruto hummed._

"_Groooow a giiiant thick faaaat cock!" Ino hollered, "I waaaant tooo see whaaat it's liiiike to riiide on it!"_

"_OKAY!" The drunken man nodded then glance down at his erected member and…It suddenly grow up from twelve inches to twelve foot and the drunken Yamanaka heiress eagerly climb upon the shaft._

"_Maaake it booounce!" Ino laughed drunkenly before she squealed happily as Naruto bounce his ridiculous-sized member up and down, several women climb up on it for a ride._

"_Turrrrn it intoooo many tentacle coooock!" A random woman squealed, "No, waiiit! You transfoooorm into a teeeentacle moooonster with maaaany diiiicks!"_

"_..SURE, LET'S DO IT!" Naruto said drunkenly before he turn into some kind of green tentacle monster with countless tentacles as many women lift up with happy squeal by its tentacles before the slimy tentacles enter their holes._

"…" The blushing gawking blonde stared at the video before he slowly look at his rising left hand, '…What if I turn my index finger into a kunai blade?' He imagine his finger as a kunai knife…And it transform into a kunai knife, attached to his hand. 'CHANGE BACK, CHANGE BACK!' Naruto yelped at the sight as his kunai finger return to normal, "…Sweet…" It's pretty awesome that he have this power but it's still weird as fuck!

"_Ooh, Tsunade, eat this! Eat that!" Louise holds out a round and flat demon vegetable to the said busty blonde, "That is a Age Vegetable, it allow you to manipulate your age! You can make yourself young or older…!"_

"_Giiiive it toooo me!" Tsunade immediately ate it then giggled crazily, "Noooow I'mmm foooooorever tweeeenty-fiiiive!"_

"…Is that some weird wet dream?" Naruto slowly pinched himself, "Ow! Okay, that is real…" He watch himself transforms back then grow D-cup bust with a drunken giggle on screen, "Oh god, that is real." He quickly notice something, "…Wait, what's that?" He pointed to a quarter-size spiral mark on the underneath of Tsunade's left breast, he know it wasn't there in first place and he start to notice that many women have same marking on random body parts.

"Oh, that's the soulmate marking." Louise gestured to spiral marking on her groin above her maidenhood with a smile, "When the soulmates kiss or mate with each other for the first time, a marking will appear somewhere on our body and it come in any form, depending on our soulmate, which is you and your marking appear to be spiral. In other word, you're our husband and we are part of your harem now, therefore we are bonded to you. There's no way to remove it, by the way."

"…Why do I feel like it's something that Pervy sage would wrote for his trashy books?" Naruto muttered to himself as he rubbed his temple, trying his best to ignore the moans and screaming of pleasure behind him. "I can't believe I had sex with…" He run math in his head, "Seventy-nine women for whole week and three of them are my daughters…"

"Actually, it's more than seventy-nine." The bunny woman giggled as she rewind the video to the very beginning then pause it, setting the remote on the table near the door.

"…Wait, what?" He looked at her funny as the bunny woman wrote something down on table then stick it on the door and his eyes drift down to her bare rear before a blood tickle down from his nose. '…Snap out of it, baka!' Naruto swiftly wipe his nose clean with red face before Louise pull him out of the bed then led him out of the room, "W-Where are we going? What about the girls back there? Shouldn't we explain it to them about…"

"Don't worry, hon, all the explanations are on the video and I left them a note to play the video so they'll know what's going on." Louise smiled, "And I'm taking you to kitchen so you can have a decent breakfast, you must be very starving right now." His stomach roared loudly to confirm it as he blushed under the bunny woman's giggle.

"…C-Can you please explain it to me…" Naruto cleared his throat embarrassingly and worriedly as they walk down the stairs, "You said more than seventy-nine, what do…You mean…By…That…" He slowly trail off as he notice something when he look into the living room to see several more naked women lying around, "…W-Who are they? Did I just…"

"Yup, you fucked them too." Louise giggled before she point them out, "That is Sanshi of Fake Lay Women…" An Asian woman with blue hair sprawls out upside down on sofa with oozing white fluids trailing down her bust from throbbing maidenhood.

"Fake Lay?" He repeated confusingly.

"Oh, it's name of their types." She answered, "There are many different Nutaku species in this world and some can be very few like Fake Lay or many like Eromon. I'm part of Hentai Women."

"O-Oh…" Naruto blinked dumbly as Louise start to pointing some women out again.

"Twins of Fake Lay, no one know their names." She pointed to two busty women with different sandy brown hairstyle and star marks under their eyes, spooning each other. "Seria of Eromon, Topaz type." A busty blonde angel lie on floor with silly grin on her face as a tanned woman with monkey tail and pointy ears snuggle up to her side, "Affue of Eromon, Ruby type." Her finger shift to blonde woman with hugest knocker Naruto have ever seen and fairy-like wing, "Fairy of Pussy-Saga Woman." She pointed to a nude well-endowed woman with golden tiara in white stocking socks with high-heel shoes, "Princess, a Bitch Hunter…"

"…Wait, who the fuck come up with names?" Naruto looked at her funnily, feeling uncomfortable with the species' name.

"I don't know, it's always like that since the beginning of time." Louise shrugged her shoulders and the blonde sweatdropped at her answer. "Let's see…Oh, Amon, a kamihime." She pointed at busty ravenette then to petite blonde with small black hat as she cuddled on Amon, "Diabolos, a Eidolon." She pointed to a woman with light tan skin and white hair with weird hairstyle, "Cassie of Crush Crush girls." The bunny woman glance around with a hum, "I don't see the others…Maybe they leave the house early to tell everybody about the wildest orgy and the first and only male is here."

"…Wait, what?" He shouted with widened eyes, "O-O-Only male in the world…?!"

"Oh, I forget to tell you." She bonked her head lightly with a giggle, "You are the first and only male to be here in Nutaku world because there are no male, just females in this world."

"…W-W-Wait, i-i-if that's the case then…" Naruto stuttered with outstretching hand, "H-H-How do you…Um…Produce children in this world if there's no…?"

"I don't know the detail but one of my ancestor travel to a world then bring back so many semen sample and for centuries, the people receive their semen donation if they wish to have children." Louise tapped her chin thoughtful before she smile at him, "Oh well! The ancestors have no idea what they are missing out on."

"…" The blonde stared at her with widened eyes, "…A-A-Anyway, are the girls up in, um…The room that we come out, part of Nutaku or…?"

"Oh no, they aren't." Louise shook her head before she give him a thick folder, "They come from different worlds. Here are their names, pictures and where they come from."

"Um…" Naruto looked through the profiles while skipping some that he already know as he said their names out loud, "Ren Adiero, Bayonetta, Noelle Silva, Nico Robin, Nami, Hancock Boa, Camie, Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Hestia, Rukia Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shihoin, Tier Harribel, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Orihime Inoue, Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Panty, Stocking, Zelda, Peach, Luna Lovegood, Jessica Rabbit, Mavis Dracula…" He paused to take a deep breath to calm himself down, "Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro, Miia, Doppel, Rachnera Arachnera, Centorea Shianus, Lala, Papi, Rias Gremory, Koneko Tojo, Asia Argento, Sona Sitri, Ravel Phenex, Yasaka, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, Ann Takamaki, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura, Lyn, Robin, Lissa, Maribelle, Sumia, Panne, Cordelia, Tiki, Azura, Kagero, Peri, Mozu, Edelgard, Bernadetta, Dorothea, Lysithea, Manuela and Shamir." He slowly lowered the folder with widened eyes and straight mouth, "…I-Is there anything else I need to know…About this world?"

"Mmm…" The bunny woman hummed thoughtfully, "…Well, there are side effects that affect the outworlders but they are pretty much harmless."

"…W-What side effects?" He asked blankly.

"Everyone immediately have high libido, unsatiated sexual drive and the women will gain traits and genetic that Nutaku women have." Louise hummed, "Like their biological children won't look like their parents, some may get pregnant and give birth on spot within a day, their children may grow up faster like our daughters. But that's all I know so far."

"…Oh." Naruto uttered flatly before he look up to the ceiling, '…Why me, kami, why me?'

"NARUTO!" The said blonde spun around to see Sakura power-walk toward him with blank expression, still nude.

"S-SAKURA!" The blonde waved his arms frighteningly with heavy sweats, "W-WAIT, WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN! PLEASE DO…" Sakura get closer to him before she suddenly drop down on her knees and…Take his entire cock in her mouth, deepthroating rapidly with ahegao expression as her lip stretch out with each suck and Naruto's brain shut down.

"OI, SAKURA!" Karui suddenly appeared in front of them with glare as the women from the room show up, "I CALLED FIRST DIB, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The pinkette just flipped her off, still sucking the shocked blonde off. "UGH! I call next!"

"…P-Please explain…" Naruto uttered dumbly, still staring ahead.

"Oh, we watched the whole video then discuss about it." Tsunade waved it off nonchalantly, "We agreed to share you as our husband and have fun while help you building the harem." Everyone nodded with different expressions.

'…J-Just like that?' He stared at them blankly, 'Can it get any crazier?'

"Naruto!" A cute busty woman with white hair suddenly appear with big smile on her face as she stand with fists on her hip, wear nothing but her birthday suit while massive fresh white fluids oozing down her legs. "To save the Nutaku world, you must fuck everyone!"

"Ah, and that is Purity of Otogi." Louise gestured to the white-haired woman as she nodded her head, "She's right, you must save the world by fucking everyone."

'…Fuck my life.' Naruto slumped his shoulders down as the pinkette kept sucking him off, 'Fuck my life. Please don't make it any more crazier than now! Please, please!'

* * *

"Oooh!" Alice Carott grinned widely as she stare at a tiny portal, the size of her pinky finger, before she snap her fingers to make it disappear. "Sweeeeet! I get my mom's power! Hehehe, I can't wait to put it to use and recruit more girls for dad!" She rubbed her hands, "But first, I'm gonna have fun with him and help him recruiting more Nutaku women into his harem before I can do anything! Yes, funtime first then work later!"

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of TSNWYMFE! Love it? Hate it?**

**Well, Naruto's fucked…Literally. Poor fella have no idea that celebrating with his friends would led to…That and he have been hit with so many stuff in one day! His new harem, new power and daughters! Then it get really ridiculous! Naruto really hope it's the last crazy thing that happens to him…Until we saw this scene with Bunny/Alice Carott! OOOOH BOOOOY!**

**Here are the list of where the non-Nutaku characters come from…**

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Karui, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Tsunade, Ayame (Naruto)

Doppel, Miia, Rachnera Arachnera, Papi, Centorea 'Cerea' Shianus, Lala (Daily Life With A Monster Girl)

Tsuyu Asui, Mina Ashido, Ochaco Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro (My Hero Academia)

Hestia (DanMachi)

Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Tier Harribel, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach)

Ren Adiero (DearS)

Bayonetta (Bayonetta)

Noelle Silva (Black Clover)

Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

Nico Robin, Nami, Camie, Hancock Boa (One Piece)

Ami Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon)

Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Ravel Phenex, Yasaka, Koneko Tojo, Sona Sitri (Highschool DxD)

Panty, Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt)

Princess Peach (Mario)

Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)

Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)

Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?)

Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Edelgard, Bernadetta, Dorothea, Lysithea, Manuela, Shamir, Lyn, Robin, Lissa, Tiki, Maribelle, Panne, Cordelia, Sumia, Azura, Kagero, Peri, Mozu (Fire Emblem Series)

Ann Takamaki, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Naoto Shirogane, Rise Kujikawa (Persona series)

**How will things turn out for Naruto and his sudden harem? What kind of scenes will we see? Whose Nutaku people will we see show up? How crazy can it get? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out into void.**


End file.
